


Ghouls gets requests!

by ghoulscomecrawling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, im so sorry guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulscomecrawling/pseuds/ghoulscomecrawling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the requests I get from asks, if you want me to do any just send me an ask. </p><p>send requests here! http://ghoulscomecrawling.tumblr.com/</p><p>certainlyAmbiguous worked on chapter ten with me only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sad Bro/John

Bro/John with a mad or jealous Dave? Something sad.

Asked by Anonymous

John scrambled to grab his shirt, wide eyed and confused as Dave screamed at him to ‘get the hell out of his home’. John scarcely had time to chastise himself as he hurriedly got out of the apartment, he should have saw it coming. As he hurried down the stairs he thought back of what he could have done to piss off Dave, but he couldn’t think of anything. John didn’t take up much room, he didn’t eat a whole lot and if he did it was bought for only him. Every time John saw Dave, the younger Strider seemed so mad at him. It wasn’t Johns fault Bro was so nice as to help him when he needed a place to stay. So sex was involved, yeah, but come on Bro was going out on a limb helping him! It made no sense to John as to why Dave would kick him out. All John could do now was hope Bro would be home soon.


	2. Follow up sad Bro/John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO, THIS ONE HAS TWO DIFFERENT ENDINGS. THE GOOD ONE WILL BE FIRST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

Follow up on that kinda sad Bro/John? The one with the mad Dave?

Asked by Anonymous

John slumped against the outer wall of the apartment complex, half hidden in the dark. He hoped Bro would be home soon, John really didn’t want to stay out here all night. Or worse, go somewhere else.

It took a few hours, slowly getting darker and colder, before Bro finally came home. John all but jumped on him, half crying that Dave said he wasn’t welcome and he had to leave. But Bro was nice about it, walking up with John, holding him tightly and glaring at Dave when they got in the house.

John knew Dave and Bro would fight later, but at least he had a home again.

NOW FOR THE SAD ENDING

John sniffled to himself, wrapping his arms around himself to hide his shaking. He wasn’t really sure where to go now, he had ran from home, and now been kicked from his other home.

Aimlessly, John began walking down the sidewalk, trying to think of anywhere he could go. He had no money, only a t shirt and boxers, and no phone. No place would let him stay, and he knew he was to old to stay at a shelter. And even if he wasn’t, he didn’t know where any where.

All he could hope was that someone would be ‘kind’ enough to allow him to stay with them. And John decided he would walk till someone asked him if he needed a place to stay.

Unbeknownst to him, Bro had got home, and was yelling at Dave when he found out Dave had kicked John out. It took a bit of yelling for Dave to understand what he did. And no matter how much Bro and Dave looked for him, John would never see the Striders again.


	3. hair fetish Bro/John

Could you write some brojohn where John has a hair fetish and like, can't stop touching Bro's hair? Please and thank you!

Asked by Anonymous

 

The first time John touches Bros hair it was an accident. Bro had picked him up to move him away from the doorway, because admittedly, John was being a little shit and blocking the door.

He threw his hands outward because oh shit I’m suddenly flying help here, and managed to knock off Bros hat and grasp at Bros hair to steady himself.

It all went down hill from there, well, for Bro it did, John thought it was awesome.

Every time he would be near Bro his hands would fix themselves in that lush golden locks and god it just felt so great against his fingers and oh wow Bros hair smelled great. Some sort of fruit that John couldn’t name. All he cared about was the softness and thickness of the hair in his hands and how it felt when he tugged and maybe once or twice rubbed his face in Bros hair. He lost track of how many times he did it. And the best part is, Bro would let him play with his hair for hours on end, never once interrupting him.

Finally one day John came to mess with those wonderful locks when Bro tilted his head, kissed him on the cheek while pulling the younger male in his lap. It only gave John a new angle to run his hands through Bros hair. And he didn’t mind cuddling on the couch ether.


	4. Dad/Dave.

You should do a really cute Dad/Dave one

Asked by Anonymous

James was always pleased when Dave helped out in the kitchen. Especially now, with John being gone more often and the, ehem, relationship Dave and he had. Which according to Dave started a “long ass time ago because damn mr egbert sir you are fine” James had found many ways to keep Dave’s potty mouth busy, the boy loved a variety of cakes and cookies and the like. And oral sex. He also was fond of licking the bowl clean of icing and cookie dough.

Well, what ever kept him near by and from cussing, James was more then happy to spend more time making confections for the boy. As long as he brushed his teeth twice a day. James would not kiss a cavity filled mouth.Well, he still would, but that does not mean he condones bad hygiene.

Smiling to himself, he smeared some icing on Daves nose, upping his prankster gambit a few bars. By the night was over, he would have to clean the kitchen again, that he was sure of. But for now he had a lover and friend to cook for.


	5. Bro/John

Some Bro/John that'll make me feel like staying in a relationship is worth it?

Asked by Anonymous

It wasn’t often Bro would get up early, but when he did he would make breakfast for the sleeping blue eyed boy in his bed. Breakfast also meant he was trying to apologize. Eggs over easy, sausage, pancakes that were slightly burnt, O.j, the whole nine yards. Sure enough, when he brought the so totally ironic serving tray in the livingroom, John was sitting up with a look as if he was trying to be mad, but failing at the sight of a domestic Bro Strider. 

“Yeah, I’m um well shit ya know … ” Bro cleared his throat while setting the tray across Johns lap. It was hard for him to keep eye contact and he thanked Cal for his shades.

“Damn it, John I know yer pissed at me, and.. And I’m damn well sorry fer it.” He looked over the boy as he picked at his food.”I just ain’t used to any sort of celebrations. I shouldn’t have snapped at ya like i went and did. Iffin you want to do something for my birthday, you may.”

“Ugh! No! Bro you can’t just tell me that I am allowed to do stuff for you! Thats not how it works! Its if I want to do it , not if you say i may” John stretched the word, mocking Bro.

Bro removed his shades and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, I guess yer right. What do we do now?”

Jumping slightly when John put an arm around him, he cuddled with John as the young boy sighed.

“We could start by watching some t.v. Lets just stay in bed today.”


	6. rose and jade

May I have Rose and Jade getting icecream? No pairing though.  
Anonymous 

 

Rose hide a smile as she watched Jade try several flavors of icecream. Jades first complaints was that it was ‘too cold’, and something along the lines of ‘why am I eating cow pee’. Once the initial shock wore off, Jade seemed much happier to test the flavors and bother the nice man behind he counter.

She had spit out many flavors, much to the amusement of Rose and the irritant of the counter worker before she settled on cherry vanilla. Before they began eating Jade smiled and told Rose that her grandfather used to have something that smelled like this, which Rose assumed was a type of cologne, and that it was a nice reminder of him.


	7. Rose/Equius

rose/equius and ponies, motherfucker

Asked by inexplicabledread

 

Rose offered her hand to the slightly sweaty troll as he helped her up in the fencing. “This is a beautiful dream bubble Mr. Zahhak” He smiled and nodded, “They are truly excellent beast are they not? I must apologize if you wanted to ride one, they are not tame and might harm you.” Rose snickered as she watched the horses roam around the open lands and turned to Equius as she covered her mouth to hide the smile. “Oh no, I have a far better idea. Do you think we could get one in Karkats room?”

An hour later, the sounds of an certain angry troll and a pissed off hoofbeast filtered through the walls as Rose and Equius hid in the new bubble, laughing together.


	8. Kurloz/Tavros

now do kurloz/tavros. :I

Asked by inexplicabledread

Tavros enjoyed this new troll a lot. He didn’t really know his name, or, well, anything about him. He never spoke. But, he reminded Tavros of Gamzee, except not as er… wild? Tavros showed off his cards and hoped the troll would have the attention span to play with him, as he explained the rules. It was surpriseing how little he stuttered with this new troll, was it because he didnt talk alot? Maybe, it could be that he didn’t seem so mean like the others. Well what ever it was, Tavros was not going to complain and he was going to try his best not to make the indigo blood mad at him.


	9. Stridercest

some stridercest if you can handle it >:)  
touchmygunblade

 

Daves half open mouthed moans barely registered through his sex fogged mind. The only thing he could even begin to grasp in his haze was the warmth and wetness of his older brothers mouth on his skin. Tongue and lips mapping their way from his chest, stopping over his nipples for a sucking kiss, and traveling down to his bellybutton. Frustrating him to no end when the warm inviting mouth hovered and licked just above where he wanted it to really be. All attempt at speech was long gone, so it wasn’t much use to try and beg or plead with the teasing asshole-ish brother currently hovering over him. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t trying, words half slurred under the gag and cut off from panting. 

It was one of the great things about the love hate relationship they had. And Dave made an effort to remind himself that he would win the next strife, so he could get the upperhand and tease the hell out of Bro next time.


	10. Rose<>/<3Grand Highblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to the lovely tumblr user inexplicabledread, aka certainlyAmbiguous on here, because i was at a bit of a lose on how exactly to write this one But!! here we are, and so sorry about the wait anon.

Rose/<3Grand Highblood? You said you take request :)

Asked by Anonymous

She was never afraid of him, and that’s what drew him to her. How was it that a frail, soft tiny human like her never so much as blinked when he bared his teeth? In any case, it came to be that fancied her his pet human, just as she considered him her pet troll. He’d kill anyone who touched his face, but if she smeared his paint while affectionately papping his face, he only grinned, called her a ballsy little motherfucker and scooped her up into his arms to kiss hers. She smiled, and he decided that he liked the look on her, her small human teeth against her small human mouth. It would never cease to amaze him how humans can be so small, especially the females. Human mating didn’t cross his mind very often, but when it did he could only sit and wonder if it was as vicious as troll mating, and it made his blood boil at the thought of something hurting the girl.

With a mighty sigh, the highblood settled back in his pile of, now softer items for the girl, and hummed contently as her hands scratched at his scalp and horns.

All was good.


	11. sad bro/john follow up part 3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this follows on the unhappy ending.   
> sorry guys

PLEASE TELL ME JOHN WAS OK :O  
Anonymous 

John had walked for what seemed like forever, cars passing him not once slowing down. It didn’t surprise him, considering how he looked, a thin t-shirt and boxers. He had been walking for a day, nearing night time now, and getting colder. John didn’t think there where many places that would let him stay in for a night, especially when he had no money.

Right as he was giving up hope to find a place for the night, a car pulled up to him, and a black haired male rolled down the window. “Do you need some help there chap?” John was wary, who wouldn’t be, but he did need a place to stay. Besides, he could fight back if bad went to worse.

“My name is Jake, Jake English”

John smiled and extended his hand in pleasantry, shaking hands with the smiling male. “John ..um, I don’t ..”

“Its alright lad, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want.”

John nodded, sliding into the car after Jake opened the door for him. “Thank you Jake.”


	12. Kurloz/Jade!

Kurloz<3Jade ;) Please  
Anonymous 

Kurloz met the human in a dream bubble, the bright and rather loud human thought his interests and he decided to stay. She seemed to have no problem talking for him, even going out of her way to learn some sign language to understand him better.

Maybe it was her eyes, so close to Meulins blood color. Maybe it was just how she acted, sweet and bubbly but also having a worriers strength. It could have been all the combinations that lead to him finding Jade when ever she went to sleep. She would show him her friends or how to play a ”git-tar”, as she calls it. Every time they spent together made him sure that he felt more and more red for the little human.


	13. Older Dave, Poppop John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lefty-baker replied to your post: So yeah! Doing requests again, Anything and…
> 
> What about poppop John and older Dave reunion? after the game and whatever ovo that can be sadstuck and romantic too

Dave saw him once or twice after the game, thats what he told Rose anyway. It was more then he saw Jade, though he knew she was fine, and Rose forced him to keep contact with her mostly for principle.  
But still, standing here, at his grave site, it was surreal. It had just rained, the pinnacle of irony at a graveyard.  
Dave waited untill the last person wandered off, drying eyes and shoulders shaking.  
He wouldn’t be like the rest of the funeral goers, he wouldn’t cry over John. He couldn’t really, he knew it was coming, this illness, John had been getting sicker and sicker over the years. Slowly losing the ability to remember his family, friends, life before the game. And whats worse, he didn’t remember the game at all. That seemed the first thing to go.  
Dave didn’t want to admit it, be he followed John comedy act wherever it went, every new show, no matter where, Dave would drop his stuff and go.  
Just to see the aging wrinkle in Johns face, hear how his voice deepened over the years, how John spoke so fondly of he friends and this silly computer game.  
And each time, through a more and more strained smile, John started forgetting his act, the funny things he called his friends, the motions he did during a skit.

And finally he stopped touring, or his manager stopped him. It had been a small blurb in the local news, ‘Local comedian cancels shows’. Nothing more.  
Three months later Dave finds himself here. Laying a small stuffed salamander against the stone. Inside a small pocket was a list or tour dates, every single one Dave went to.  
There was nothing to say really, not now, nor when Rose came to get him later. She wouldn’t say anything about his red rimmed eyes and shaky half sobs he hid as coughs.  
Once home, Dave took off his sunglasses, setting them on a shelf next to his brothers old ones. And he went to sleep for the last time.


End file.
